Operation Wolfstone
Operation Wolfstone was a joint military operation between the Alliance of Imperial Fleets and the United Aerospace Command conducted within the Greater German state of Bavaria to infiltrate the German research center Castle Wolfenstein to locate a folder with the location of Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse's compound, where a majority of the German technology was being developed. Consisting of the Office of Secret Actions' Operative Group A, the group successfully infiltrated the castle, before getting captured by German forces, until making an escape to the nearby fishing village of Wulfburg, where the group would be extracted by a AIF and UAC team of units. Despite the group's failure at retrieving the folder, their actions had managed to delay a biological weapons program from reaching the Australian Front, killing one of Deathshead's high ranking officers, and causing major losses to the 2nd and 3rd SF Divisions, and to the SF Paranormal Division. Background Following the rapid rise in the technological development of the Reich, both the Alliance of Imperial Fleets, and the Unified Ceres Government took notice, and after the Millennium was dissolved into Germany, top officials concluded that the German war machine had to be slowed. Following a large meeting, it was decided to dispatch a special operations force to locate and kill Wilhelm Strasse to cripple the German technological improvements, and military effectiveness. This led to the formation of the Office of Secret Actions, which was devoted to wage an espionage-war on Germany to cripple it's industry and leaders from the inside, while other Coalition forces engaged it on the Australian front. The OSA began a recruitment of eight of some of the best soldiers from the AIF, UCG, as well as several other nations around the world which were not limited to the United Kingdom, the United States, and members from former European Countries, though most requests were not assigned to Operation Wolfstone. Information was soon received by a recent hired informant, Ludwig Kessler, who revealed the location of a classified folder holding the location of Deathshead's compound, a large military base kept at the highest secret, which he stated was somewhere within Greater Germany. The coordinates to the base, and several other highly classified files were within the folder, in the hands of Obergruppenführer Gottlob Berger, commander of the 2nd SF Division "Das Reich", only to discover that it's ownership was transferred to Obergruppenführer Helga von Schabbs, the commander of the SF Paranormal Division. The Germans, at the same time were preparing to test two new weapon prototypes which, if the tests would be successful, be sent to the Australian Front in an attempt to break the stalemate between both sides, and push Coalition forces back. This included an anti-gravity device, which was being shipped from Deathshead's compound via truck, and a biological "virus" designed to take control of a host's body after death to spread confusion amongst the coalition lines via a bomber. The test site was chosen to be a fairly large fishing village named Wulfburg, nicknamed a "city" for the large size of the town in such an isolated locatin. However, enroute to the town, the Bomber suffered engine malfunctions, and crash landed within a graveyard on the outskirts of the town. To the surprise of the SF, the crash landing revealed a series of catacombs beneath the town, leading to speculation on what was down there. When moving to retrieve the bomber, it was shown that the bomb had fallen deep within the caved in catacombs, and an excavation site was build not just to retrieve the bomb, but to also examine what was down there. The two commanders, Emmerich Schreiner, a member of Deathshead's senior staff, and Gottlob Berger having no experience with it, contacted Helga von Schabbs, despite the protests of Schreiner. She revealed that the catacombs were from the time of King Otto, and records found showed that the catacombs possibly held information about Alchemy, having Helga desire to continue the excavation program. Prelude Several modifeid B-95S Stealth Bombers were given to the OSA by the IKAF to allow the easy deployment of the operatives from high altitudes, and without the risk of being caught. After being dropped outside a small village in Bavaria where the German convoy would run through, the Operatives attacked, and subdued the escort, and made their way to Castle Wolfenstein. Infiltration of Castle Wolfenstein Following several hours of driving into the Bavarian Alps, the convoy arrived at the Paderborn Bridge, and took a cable car along it to Castle Wolfenstein, with the group selected by the base commander to observe the test. After taking a cable car from arriving, they were led to the rear of the castle to show the testing of the device, which would show the arrival of Strasse to view it. Followign the test, Strasse managed to quickly deduce that the OSA were insurgents, since his unit was not from Frankfurt, but instead of assuming them to be spies, he assumed them to be rebelling soldiers, and had them taken to the caslte's prisons. Prison Breakout After being taken prisoner, the commander of the group, Captain William J. Blazkowicz made a successful escape from his prison, managing to take out the guard, with third in command, William Boekhounder making a similar escape, with the two locating their other agents, and assisted them in the escape. After taking out several guards, and acquiring weaponry, the group made their way through the prison towards the docks linking the prison complex to the castle via canal. Movement onto the Castle As the operative group assumed control over one of the boats in the canal, they arrived at the rear entrance of the Castle, making entrance into the castle's entrance. After the deployment of several SF squadrons, the group made a frantic escape through the castle's upper floors towards the cable cars, knowing that their informant, Kessler would know the location of the folder. On the way to the cable car platform, Blazkowicz located the device they had brought with them, and made a decision to sabotage the device, discreetly setting a timer on it to activate at 7:00 pm the next day. Escape from Castle Wolfenstein As the group arrived at the cable car platform, the garrison of Castle Wolfenstein was dispatched to intercept the group as they departed on one of the cable cars towards the station underneath the Paderborn bridge, fighting they way to the nearby village of Paderborn. After rendezvousing with Kessler at the Paderborn tavern, and holding off an assault by the German SF, the group made an escape through an underground cave to Wulfburg via boat. Arrival in Wulfburg At 5:38pm, June 17, 2015, the Operative Group arrived at the entrance of the Wulfburg canals, being surprised by the large German presence, as evidenced by several large aerospace frigates and zeppelins within the vicinity of the city. After arriving at a small boat, Kessler stated that OSA Agent 002 was waiting for them nearby the village market square. Category:Battles of World War V